


Watch Over Me

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Sickfic, yeah another mem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Toko gets sick and Komaru takes care of her
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Watch Over Me

I woke up with short, quick breaths, almost panicking. I was in bed, I had fallen asleep for a nap, though I wasn’t sure how long it had been. I sat up quickly, swallowing roughly. My throat felt sore and I had a throbbing headache. 

“K-Komaru-“ I called, my voice was scratchy and I couldn’t speak that loud. “Komaru...” I attempted at another call. I flopped back down on the pillow. 

“Toko? Did you say something?” Komaru poked her head into the room. “Oh...she’s asleep.” She whispered to herself. I managed a groan to stop her from leaving. “Toko?” I heard her softly approach and sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh my god!”

I looked up at her. “W-what...?” I responded, confused.

“You look awful, are you okay?” She planted her lips on my forehead. “You’re really warm...are you feeling alright?”

“I...have a headache...my throat hurts...” it almost hurt to speak. 

“Let me get you some water and pain meds.” Komaru kissed my cheek and headed toward the kitchen. 

I waited patiently in silence. She came back with a plastic cup filled with water and some ibuprofen. She helped me sit up- slowly this time. I swallowed the pills and sipped at the water. It hurt to swallow. I whimpered as I laid back down. The pillows were soft, the room was a little chilly, but it was cozy under the comforter. 

“Let me go grab something.” Komaru walked back out the door. She was only gone for a moment before returning with a large blanket. She gently put it over me on top of the comforter. It was heavy. “It’s a weighted blanket!”

“It’s...nice...” I whispered, not able to speak any louder. I held my throat.

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk until your throat feels better.” She pulled the blankets up to my neck and patted my head, then kissed it softly. “Go back to sleep, okay?” 

“S-stay with me...” I requested. 

“I’ll be here with you, don’t worry.” She reassured me in a sweet soft tone, her sweet smile appearing on her face. 

“Under the covers..?” I weakly smiled at her.

“Okay, sure!” Komaru beamed. She crawled under the covers with me, wrapping her arms around my waist and using my chest as a pillow. Her chest was a lot bigger than mine and functioned way better as a pillow, but I still enjoyed when she did it to me just as much as when I did it with her. I closed my eyes and kissed her head. 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since I woke up again. I actually had no idea what time it was at all. Komaru hadn’t moved from her spot, still cuddled up against me. I wanted to shake her, but for some reason I couldn’t move. I felt completely paralyzed. I began to panic, breathing heavily again. Komaru sprung awake.

“What happened?” She looked at me with worry in her eyes. “Toko are you okay?!” I couldn’t respond, I was hyperventilating too much. “Toko! It’s okay! I’m here, see? It’s okay!” She seemed to be panicking a bit herself. “It’s okay, I’m here.” She repeated in a much calmer tone. She rubbed the top of my hand with her thumb and kissed my forehead again.

“I c-can’t...move...” I was still panicked, though not as much, now. 

“Just relax...it’ll be okay, just breathe for now.” She stroked my dark purple hair. I simply nodded and tried to control my breathing better. “That’s good, that’s good!” She encouraged.

“W-what’s wrong with me..?” I asked.

“You’re just sick, nothing huge, it’s okay!” Komaru smiled softly again. However, it quickly turned into a frown. “You’re not going to like this idea, but...maybe it would be a good idea to relax in the bath?”

“N-no way.” I shook my head, then whimpered again from the pain of speaking. 

“Yes way. It might help you! A warm bath.” Her frown turned back into a smile. “I’ll even get in with you if you want me to!” 

“I...wouldn’t mind that...” I nodded slightly. 

She patted my head softly and skipped off to the bathroom. The faucet turned on and the water poured into the tub. I laid silently staring at the ceiling. There wasn’t much to look at, it was a generic hotel room. I sighed, but even that hurt my throat. I closed my eyes and waited. Laying so still was uncomfortable, I wanted to move but I simply didn’t have enough strength in me to do it.

Komaru shook me lightly. “Toko, ready?” She whispered. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her. 

“I think so...” I practically used all my strength to push myself out of bed. She took my arm and wrapped it over her shoulders. 

“It’s nice and warm, it’ll be relaxing. I even put some bath salt in!” She said in a slightly cheery voice. 

“Just...not too long, okay?” I hated baths. I hated showers, too. Frankly, at this point all I wanted to do was sleep. But I was getting so sweaty in bed I felt like I had to get up. Plus, Komaru had already set up the bathroom and everything. 

“Okay! Take as much time as you want!” She closed the bathroom door behind us. “Do you need any help?” 

“M-maybe...I can’t balance that well on my own.” I was almost putting all my weight against her already. 

“Here.” She flipped the lid of the toilet down and sat me down. “Does this help?”

“Yeah, thanks.” I pulled my thigh highs down my legs and dropped them to the floor. I still had a throbbing headache and my head felt hot. I pulled my shirt over my head and unclipped my bra, setting them on top of my stockings. I held onto Komaru again to stand up to take off my skirt and panties. 

“Are you ready?” She asked in a soft tone.

“I-I don’t know...” I nervously looked at the tub full of water. It had soap bubbles all over. I knew for sure Komaru wouldn’t do anything to me, which did make me feel a little better. I nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m ready...”

She helped me step into the tub. I slowly sat down into the water. It was warm- comfortable. “Aren’t you getting in..?” I asked shyly. 

“Yeah! I just wanted you to get comfortable first!” She smiled softly again. She undressed herself quickly and stepped into the tub with me. “Turn around.” 

“Turn around?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, turn around!” She repeated again.

“Okay...” I was a bit confused, but I did as she asked and faced the other way. 

I felt her hands gently rub my shoulders. It felt nice. Her hands were soft and smooth. Her touch was sweet. She hummed softly as she massaged my shoulders. It was mesmerizing to listen to. It made me feel happy. Though, I was beginning to feel drowsy, my head was still pounding and my entire body felt hot. I leaned back against her, practically using her chest as a pillow. 

Komaru simply continued humming. She traced her fingers along my thighs for a bit, then wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt nice to be in her embrace. I closed my eyes and listened to her humming before I completely dozed off. 

I woke up in some sort of strange panic, like I couldn’t breathe, like I was choking. I wasn’t sure why, nor what was causing it. We were still in the tub, but the water had been drained. 

“Toko! It’s okay!” I felt Komaru pull me into a hug. “Just breathe, slowly!”

I managed to get a breath out, though it took a few minutes to calm down. She stroked my damp hair softly. I felt her plant a kiss on my head.

“Are you okay?” She asked in a loving tone.

“I-I don’t know what happened...what happened to the water?” I strayed from the topic.

“I drained it so we wouldn’t get all pruny.” She responded.

“How long was I out..?” I questioned again.

“Not that long, maybe a half an hour.” She played with my loose strands of hair. 

“Jeez...I don’t know what happened but I couldn’t breathe...” I sighed. It frightened me, suddenly waking up to lack of oxygen.

“You’re okay now, and you’re safe! You’re just really ill.” She held my hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. “You need a lot of rest. Your head is really warm, so you definitely have a fever. I’ll have to take your temperature to make sure it’s not too high.” She missed my head again.

“Don’t worry about me...” I felt embarrassed being so useless. 

“Of course I’m going to worry about you! I love you!” She said in a more stern voice. My heart always fluttered when she said she loved me, no matter how many times I heard it. 

“I love you too...but you can’t waste your days away taking care of me.” I grumbled, feeling like a burden to her.

“I don’t mind at all! I love you and I’ll do anything I can to help you get well again.” She smiled and tapped my arm. “We should get up, you should probably lay in bed rather than in a bath tub.” 

“R-right...” I nodded. I slid to the other side of the tub to let her get out. She stood up and stepped over the side of the tub. She held a hand out to me. I took her hand and pulled myself up. 

“Let’s dry your hair a little.” She helped me out and led me back to the toilet. “Sit down- but face the wall.” 

“You want me to straddle a toilet?” I slightly joked, only it didn’t look comfortable to sit backwards. “Fine.” I did as she asked. The lid was cold and sent a shiver up my spine. 

“Okay sit still!” Komaru said cheerfully. She opened the drawer under the sink and grabbed a hairdryer, plugging it into the wall. 

It made a loud noise and she started to blow it onto my damp hair. It was hot air, so it wasn’t making my already hot body feel any better. I rested my chin on the back of the toilet and let her take her time drying. 

“Okay, it’s pretty dry, I don’t want to make you sit here too long though.” She unplugged the blow dryer and set it on the counter next to the sink. She gently pulled me off the toilet and helped me back into bed. 

“Don’t you want to get dressed..?” I asked. We’d seen each other nude a lot, though I still felt embarrassed from time to time. 

“It’s okay! I don’t want to keep you up too long. And I want to cuddle!” Komaru covered me with the blankets and climbed into the empty spot next to me. “Come on!” She held her arms out. 

I scored myself closer to her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I wrapped my arms around her too, holding her softly. She kissed my head and rubbed my back. I almost forgot about my headache and fever. I didn’t want to admit having one, but I knew I did. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in her arms again.

I woke up to an empty spot in the bed. I sat up and looked around. “K-Komaru?” I called. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” She called from the bathroom. 

“Are you...okay?” I asked.

“Yeah!” She came back into the room, though fully dressed. “You’ve been asleep for like...20 hours!” She giggled. 

“What?!” I cried.

“I’ve been coming back to lay with you after eating and stretching! I took care of one of our meetings with Makoto too! I was about to come back, I thought you were still asleep!” She explained.

“Shit...that long...” I flopped back down on the pillow. 

“Are you feeling any better?” She sat on the bed next to me, leaning over me to plant her lips on my forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever anymore!”

“Oh...actually, I do feel better...” I said after thinking for a moment. My headache was gone, I simply just felt tired from sleeping.

“Good!” Komaru beamed.

“I’m actually kinda hungry.” I admitted.

“Okay, get dressed and we can eat!” She stroked my hair.

“Can I have a kiss?” I asked in a shy voice. 

“Of course!” She giggled softly. She leaned in and planted a tender kiss on my lips. I returned her kiss more passionately. 

“Thank you for looking after me...I love you, Komaru.” I whispered after pulling away.

“I love you, Toko.” She whispered back, pulling me into another soft kiss.


End file.
